Hydrocarbons are typically obtained from earth formations by performing subterranean operations. These subterranean operations often involve a number of processes and components. Safety is an important consideration when performing subterranean operations. For instance, hydrocarbons often evolve from the various components used in performing subterranean operations. It is desirable to be able to monitor and/or quantify the amount of hydrocarbons being emitted from a component or subsystem utilized in performing subterranean operations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.